


Dragon Children

by masqurade



Series: From Which We Stand Strong [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Wolf Childen AU, i really just wanted daddy silas and siblings kana and sophie, lots of pains and funnies and fluffies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{A <i>Wolf Children</i> AU}</p><p> <i>My daddy, despite what people may believe, has only been in love once.</i></p><p>Silas has lived his days like any normal college student until, one day, he saves a woman from jumping off a bridge. He soon comes to find out that her name is Corrin and that she is half dragon and can transform between human and dragon whenever she pleases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Children

**Author's Note:**

> This is a _Wolf Children_ AU with my current obsession: corlas. Previously I was going to make this about chrobin, but Corrin and Silas just fit the story I have envisioned so much better, so I decided to do it with corlas instead.
> 
> Sophie’s chapters are the only ones in first person. The rest will be in third person from Silas’s POV.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and look forward to what I have in store for you.

**_Of Stories and Tales_ **

**SOPHIE**

 My daddy tells me plenty of stories. Some of which are just tiny complaints about my brother, Kana and I. How it was hard raising us all by himself and how much trouble we got ourselves into. He will constantly swear he doesn’t know how he survived, especially without mom. I don’t know how he stayed so strong throughout the years. Being half dragon isn’t easy, and daddy – not knowing anything about how to raise us – had his own set of hardships as well.

 I can only begin to imagine the stress we caused him while trying to teach us how to conceal our horns and tails in front of company. Not to mention our magical powers that can be awakened by a mere sneeze. Even now, I get calls in the middle of the afternoon from the countryside asking if I’m alright, if I am keeping myself in check, if this and that.

 But that is far from the story I want to tell today.

 My daddy, despite what people may believe, has only been in love once. That lucky person is my mom. Her smile, daddy claims, turned heads of every type of guy, and he’s lucky enough to be the one man to turn _her_ head. He recalls memories of her fondly, and I sometimes feel jealous that he can remember her in such a way – like she had been a goddess that blessed him with the endless love people only dream about.

 The only picture of her is encased in a wooden frame on the dresser by the living room. It’s the only picture we have of her. The only one daddy can find. She was a beautiful woman with long hair that looks like the snow that falls in the winter. Her eyes remind Kana and I of strawberries – a vibrant hue of red.

 And her name is Corrin.


End file.
